


Heaven in Time

by freshcutprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #no beta we die like men, Alpha Hubert von Vestra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Kink (minor), Finger Sucking, M/M, Omega Ferdinand von Aegir, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcutprinces/pseuds/freshcutprinces
Summary: When Ferdinand looks back on his first time meeting Hubert, he remembers thinking how his first thought was how much he wanted to throw dirt in his face.His second thought was how that wouldn't be very polite and that his father would be very cross with him if he were to do such a thing.(The growth of Ferdinand and Hubert's relationship through the years. ABO Universe.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Heaven in Time

**5 Years Old -**

When Ferdinand looks back on his first time meeting Hubert, he remembers thinking how his first thought was how much he wanted to throw dirt in his face.

His second thought was how that wouldn't be very polite and that his father would be very cross with him if he were to do such a thing.

But no one would be able to fault him for having such a thought. The boy had come between himself and his friend Edelgard, a girl he’d known since the time he was in diapers. The excitement he’d felt upon learning that they’d be in the same kindergarten was quickly dampened when Hubert came before him and stared him down, telling him quite bluntly,

“Stay away from my lady.”

To say that Ferdinand was taken aback by the comment would have been an understatement. Never before had someone had the gall to speak to him in such a way. Coming from the family of such a prolific politician, many kids who knew him were warned ahead of time who he was and how to approach him. Not that Ferdinand had the mind to be mean to anyone he met, but it still felt nice to have the other children’s respect when they came to speak to him.

So having this rude, dark haired boy act as if he were somehow superior to him, that he were the only one worthy to share the same air that Edelgard breathed, made Ferdinand want to fight him in the sandbox as it were.

“She is my friend, though! Why can’t I talk to her?” Ferdinand stomped his foot in a rather undignified way, which he’d later scold himself for when he reflected on their encounter. “I’ve probably known her longer than you!”

“Things like that hardly matter. You’re too far beneath her, you have no right to speak to her.” Hubert turn away from Ferdinand with his statement delivered, returning his gaze to Edelgard. “We should leave my lady.”

“Hubert, that wasn’t very nice. Ferdinand is my friend too.” Edelgard frowned at the boy before her before walking past him and towards Ferdinand. She offered him a gentle smile as she regarded him. “Ferdie, I’d like it if you would come and play with Hubert and I. He’s all well and good as a friend, but when we play he’s not a good knight like you are.”

Ferdinand lit up at the compliment. Of course Edelgard would still want him around! Just because the rude boy behind her was being a grouch and trying to monopolize her time didn’t mean he was unwelcomed by her.

“Well of course, I’m the greatest and noblest knight ever! And I must protect my Emperor.” Ferdinand sent Edelgard a smile that could rival the sun before looking towards his new found rival in their friendship. “Especially when there is an evil wizard who wants to steal her away.”

Edelgard laughed at his comment, Hubert scowled, and Ferdinand was just happy he wasn’t going to lose his place in Edelgard’s life.

**11 Years Old -**

As soon they’d begun to learn about second genders in school, Ferdinand knew he’d have to be an Alpha. His father was an Alpha, as was his mother and all of his siblings. It only made sense that he too would grow to become stronger than the average person, with a brilliant mind to match all of his other desirable traits.

It was also expected by his father, who was grooming him to take his place in the government when he became older. After all, Betas and Omegas could never be leaders. They were meant to follow what their betters told them without question.

These were the societal expectations that Ferdinand had drilled into his head from a young age, and although he didn’t always agree with them, he still knew what was expected of him.

Become an Alpha. Become a leader. Become the best.

And all signs pointed to him being nothing short of an Alpha. He was second in his class (Edelgard was first, which chapped him quite a bit), a star on many of the school’s sports teams, quite proficient on the piano, and he also had a passion and talent for riding horses.

In his own eyes, there was nothing he could not do.

So when Hubert felt the need to approach him after their introductory lesson on secondary lessons, he’d never expected the insult to come.

“You know, I quite expect you’ll turn out to be an Omega, Ferdinand. You’re useless enough to present as one, anyways.” With a chuckle under his breath, Hubert made to walk away. Ferdinand was shocked into silence for a moment, processing the comment, but once it fully registered he was infuriated. Moving forward to catch up with the taller boy, Ferdinand took hold of his shoulder and turned him around, his own anger meeting with vague annoyance.

“Do not say such things Hubert!” Ferdinand took his hand away from the other boy, allowing it to ball into a fist at his side. “I am not useless. I am a von Aegir. I come from a family of great Alphas and I am well on my way to joining them! You’re just envious of my many talents.”

At the attempt to insult him, Hubert released a quick bark of laughter. Catching himself, he composed himself and resumed staring down Ferdinand.

“Please, you could never hope to become an Alpha. You’ll be lucky to become a Beta and join the drones of society.” Hubert smirked at the other boy and leaned in closer to him, invading his personal space, causing Ferdinand to tense. “But if you’re lucky, perhaps lady Edelgard and I will take pity on you when we inevitably present as Alphas and give you scraps of kindness. I’d suggest keeping in our good graces, _useless_.”

And with that final insult, Hubert leaned away from Ferdinand and turned on his heels, leaving the boy slack-jawed, unable to respond and suddenly worried about what the future might hold.

**15 Years Old -**

When Edelgard presents as an Alpha at age fourteen, Ferdinand congratulates her and they celebrate over a piping hot cup of tea at their favorite cafe.

When Hubert presents as an Alpha a few months later, Ferdinand keeps quiet, refusing to comment even when Hubert tries to rub his nose in it that he’s presented first.

When Ferdinand, at age fifteen, presents as an Omega, it’s all he can do to cry through his first heat while his parents complain outside his door. A disgrace. A disappointment. _Useless_. He will no longer be able to follow in his father’s footsteps and become the man they’ve always built him up to be. Even with all of his talents, they saw him as less than nothing.

According to his father, the best he’d ever be was a bargaining chip to bring the von Aegir family closer to one of their political allies.

After he’d suffered through his first heat, unable to find a release from his discomfort and turmoil, something in Ferdinand changed. He began to avoid Edelgard and Hubert as much as possible. They still sat close together in class, because it was too late in the semester to switch seats, but as soon as the bell rang each day Ferdinand was up and out of his seat with only a quick “Goodbye.”

At first Edelgard was the only one who’d noticed, mentioning it to Hubert that she was worried about their long time friend. Hubert had shrugged off her concern, telling her to think nothing of it. But as the days turned into weeks and then further into months, he too became concerned. Not because he missed the enthusiastic boy’s presence, but because it was making Edelgard worried. He would do anything to put her concerns to rest.

And so Hubert began to look for clues, trying to piece together what was going on in the red head’s life. The first thing he’d noticed was that Ferdinand was beginning to spend more and more time with Dorothea, the only known Omega in their class, which struck Hubert as peculiar. Ferdinand had never outright stated a dislike of Omegas, but he’d also made it clear that he saw them as somewhat inferior to Alpas, so why was he focusing his attention on the girl?

And so Hubert began to hypothesize.

The most obvious answer was that Ferdinand had presented as an Alpha and was now courting Dorothea, but Hubert quickly put that thought to rest. He’d seen no signs of courting between the two. No gifts exchanged, no kisses when they thought no one was looking. Hubert knew Ferdinand well enough to know that he was old fashioned enough that he’d follow traditional courting rules.

So if not courting, what could Ferdinand be doing with the young songbird in their class? They did share an interest in music and theatrics, so maybe they were working on something together. But Hubert could hardly imagine Ferdinand’s father would allow such a frivolous hobby to flourish. It had been hard enough for Ferdinand to insist on being allowed to continue his playing of the piano for all of these years. Anything beyond that likely would have been strictly forbidden.

So what was the appeal of the salacious girl? Although the two of them were both rather optimistic people and two of the more friendly people in their class, Dorothea was lacking in manners that Hubert had always assumed Ferdinand highly regarded. Where Ferdiand tried to hold his tongue and not pick arguments (with anyone other than Hubert), Dorothea was one of the first people to step in and stand up for either herself or her friends. Hubert could still remember a time when someone had tried to make fun of Petra’s accent and Dorothea, having already presented as an Omega, rose from her seat and slugged the young man across the face. It had on one hand been impressive, but on the other it was rather unbecoming of an Omega.

And so, Hubert tried speaking to Edelgard about the matter to get her thoughts. The young silver haired woman was surprised to hear about Ferdinand’s new budding friendship, but the more she seemed to process the thought, the more a smirk grew on her lips.

“I’m not sure why he’s chosen to take up with Dorothea, but I am glad that he is not alone. I was afraid that he was isolating himself unnecessarily.” Edelgard began to pack her books and supplies into her bag and turned her gaze to Hubert. “Let’s just give Ferdinand some space for now. As much as I miss him, I’m sure he’ll speak to us when he’s ready.”

And so Hubert accepted Edelgard’s choice without argument, but his eyes still followed Ferdinand whenever their paths crossed, his curiosity never truly dying.

**17 Years Old -**

But Ferdinand never returned to Edelgard and Hubert. He remained with Dorothea, smiling with her and sharing secretive looks and idle gossip. And yet, when the two were apart, Hubert could see it in Ferdinand’s face that something wasn’t quite right. Whereas he’d once had a smile full of sunlight and beauty, most days he’d now stare blankly ahead as if deep in thought. It was in these moments that Dorothea would usually approach him to shake him from his thoughts, wrapping her arms around him and crooning out a melodic “Ferdie~ Let’s go get tea after school today, okay?”

His smile would always return in these moments and Dorothea, thinking her work was done, would give him a quick friendly peck on the cheek, before skipping off to meet with him later.

Hubert could tell that Edelgard, although she would not admit it, was at least a little jealous of the friendship that had blossomed between the pair. Hubert had tried to distract her, and while Hubert was her closest friend after all of their years together, there was still a piece missing that was shaped like Ferdinand in her heart. It was on one such afternoon, after watching another display of friendly affection between Ferdinand and Dorothea, that Hubert heard Edelgard heave a heavy sigh. He looked to his closest friend and quirked a brow at her.

“A penny for your thoughts, my lady?” Hubert turned in his seat to face Edelgard, still seated at her desk in their classroom.

“I suppose I just miss Ferdinand. He seems so happy whenever he’s with Dorothea, and I do not begrudge him that, but I do miss when he was happy with us.” Edelgard rested her chin on her folded hands, sighing once more. “I know you do not hold the same affections for him that I do, but I miss going out to tea with him. I also miss when he’d tell me about the books he’d been reading, filled with fantasy and nobility. And of course, I most of all miss his smile every morning when we’d first greet him.”

“I suppose I do not feel as much of a void in my life without him as you do, but if it displeases you to be without him, I shall try to find a solution.” But with that said Hubert wasn’t entirely sure how to rectify the situation between the three of them. Considering he didn’t know why Ferdinand had started to avoid them in the first place, he couldn’t be sure how to entice him back to their side.

“If you think you can convince him to speak with us, you may try, but I’m not sure he’ll want to. I think if he missed us he would have spoken to us by now.” And to see a look of sadness in his lady’s eyes was almost enough to make his heart lurch.

It was with that thought that Hubert followed Ferdinand after class and cornered him in a quiet hallway, ready to demand answers from him. No longer was he going to allow his lady to live in misery, having to question what happened between them. His hand wrapped around Ferdinand’s wrist, forcing the shorter boy to stop walking before he yanked him backwards. When Ferdinand’s amber eyes met his own they first flashed with a look of anxiety before Ferdinand took a breath and before trying to keep himself calm

“Hubert.” Ferdinand swallowed and averted his eyes for a moment before continuing, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It has been two years now and you have not once told lady Edelgard why you’ve decided to avoid her.” Hubert’s eyes bore into the young man and it made a shiver run up Ferdinand’s spine, though he tried to suppress it to the best of his abilities. “While I’m sure you’ve decided to just hide yourself away because you’ve finally realized just how far below her ladyship you are, I just wanted to clarify the matter.”

Any anxiety Ferdinand had been feeling instantly left his body and was replaced with searing rage. He was not below anyone. He was not below Hubert, he was not below Edelgard, he was not below any _Alphas_ regardless of what society had been trying to drill into him these past two years. That was the one thing that Dorothea had helped him to accept. Just because he was an Omega, he was still a wonderful, kind, and talented person deserving of respect, regardless of his second gender.

Not that Hubert knew he was an Omega, but Ferdinand hardly had that in mind at the time.

“I would have you know that I am not below anyone, Hubert, and I’d like you to kindly take your attitude and prejudices elsewhere.” Ferdinand felt his hands ball into fits as the emotions rushed through him. “I am just as impressive as I have ever been and if Edelgard needs me to prove that I will always rise to the challenge.”

“I’m not sure what prejudice you’re accusing me of, Ferdinand, unless you think I’m prejudiced against weak, pathetic, simple-minded children. In which case, I suppose you are correct.” Hubert smirked down at the boy, brushing off his angry tone and just baiting him more. It worked, as Ferdinand’s hands came to grip him by his jacket’s lapels.

“Hubert, you are treading a very thin line. I do not know why you approached me today when I have done nothing but _left you alone_ for two years, but I’d appreciate it if you could return the favor.” And with that said Ferdinand released him, pushing him back a step. Fixing up his clothing, Ferdinand made to leave the conversation, no longer wishing to be in Hubert’s presence. If he thought Hubert would let him have the last word, however, he was sorely mistaken.

“My, my Ferdinand, you’ve become so emotional.” Hubert stared down at Ferdinand, knowing his next words would be biting, “You may be even more of a bitch now than an Omega.”

What Hubert could not have seen, however, was that his words would result in Ferdinand striking him across the face.

“So what if I am an Omega?!” Ferdinand was red in the face, his eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears. “It doesn’t change anything about me even if I’m not an Alpha, or even a Beta. I am still Ferdinand von Aegir and I’m still _perfectly good._ ”

In that moment two things happened.

The first was that Hubert understood. He understood why Ferdinand had left them two years ago and why he’d started to spend his time with Dorothea. He was looking for acceptance. Acceptance that’d he found with a young girl so full of love and positivity, something he wasn’t sure he’d find in Edelgard and he’d known he wouldn’t find in Hubert.

The second was that Edelgard had found them and had heard Ferdinand’s confession. She stared wide-eyed for a moment before collecting herself. Making her way over to the two boys, she stood behind Ferdinand, out of eye sight. Ferdinand jumped as he felt two arms wrap around his midsection.

“You never had to hide that from us, Ferdinand.” Edelgard smiled into his hair. It had grown since they’d last spoken, almost two years ago and it smelled of spiced apples and tea leaves. She’d later tell Hubert about the smell and watch with a smirk as she saw the curiosity grow in his eyes. “We’d accept you always, Alpha, Beta, or Omega. So if you don’t mind, will you please come back to us?”

Ferdinand could feel the tears that had rested against his eyelashes begin to spill slowly down his cheeks. Reaching up, he brushed them aside. Nodding gently, he whispered his ascent.

“If you’ll have me, of course I’ll come back.” Upon feeling Edelgard nod against his back, Ferdinand felt a smile start to break out across his face once more.

And if Hubert thought that it looked like the sunshine breaking through on a rainy day, he kept that thought to himself.

**21 Years Old -**

Ever since that day when they were seventeen and they’d all made up as a group, Ferdinand, Edelgard, and Hubert made it a point to meet up coffee and tea once a week. Edelgard and Hubert were both busy with their classes, while Ferdinand was business with the multiple social events his family had set up for him.

Ever since he’d graduated high school, his father had been trying to find a proper suitor for him. Every week consisted of arranged meetings with young men and women (and the occasional man who was definitely too close to his father’s age for it to be comfortable) where Ferdinand had been expected to sit quietly, bat his eyelashes, play the good Omega for the affluent youth of the city. Unfortunately for everyone who met him, they’d been both shocked and annoyed to discover that Ferdinand was not the stereotypical Omega. While he did have the beauty and poise that was expected of an Omega, he would also stand up for himself against any slight.

“He actually had the audacity to tell me that I could ride side saddle behind him! Who does he think I am, honestly?” This weekend it was only himself and Hubert meeting at the cafe.

Most weekends recently it had just been the two of them. Although Ferdinand did miss Edelgard, he couldn’t say he was against the privacy this afforded he and Hubert.

“Clearly he hasn’t done his research on the illustrious Ferdinand von Aegir. Anyone who doesn’t even know of your riding prowess shouldn’t have the chance to meet with you.” Hubert lifted his coffee (black, as it was every week) and took a quick sip.

“Why Hubert, if I didn’t know any better, I’d almost think you were complimenting me!” Ferdinand chuckled softly to himself as he stirred the tea in his cup. “But no, it gets even worse, I’m afraid! When I informed him that I am quite proficient at riding, he told me that it was not ‘fitting of an Omega to ride without their Alpha’. I honestly wanted to rip my own hair out!”

Ferdinand groaned and hid his face in his hands, wishing he could erase the memory from his mind. It was only the chuckle from across the table that had him raising his gaze again.

“Truly, he is not a man of this time, the poor fool.” With the words spoken, Hubert directed his eyes outside, to the streets of the city. It was already twilight. They were both on their second beverage, enjoying each other's company too much to want to leave. While Ferdinand would complain about the various suitors that he’d send away and the verbal beating he’d take from his father for his actions, Hubert would tell him about his chemistry classes. He could always see a brief look of jealousy in Ferdinand’s amber eyes when Hubert brought up his college classes and his impending graduation, envious that he’d never been afforded the same opportunities, but he also always encouraged his friend with kind words and smiles.

“Sadly most men are not like you, my dear Hubert. Eventually I’ll end up twed to some bore of a man with no personality who only thinks with his knot. He’ll demand ten children, all of which I’m supposed to magically turn into Alphas, and every day I’ll bake apple pies and greet him with a kiss on the cheek.” Ferdinand sighed at the thought. “Or some such rubbish.” 

“Ferdinand, I do believe you are too much of a romantic to ever accept such a life.” Hubert returned his steely gaze to the man across from him, taking in his forlorn appearance. “I instead see you running off with some dark and handsome man, someone from those trashy fantasy novels you used to read in high school. He’ll carry you off and have his wicked way with you and your father will hate every minute of your tryst.”

At this image, Ferdinand laughed, his mood instantly turning around. His smile brightened the room and it was as if the twilight that Hubert had been previously looking at had faded away entirely, taken over by the light within Ferdinand. As his joy grew, Hubert could smell his pheromones begin to fill the air. Edelgard had once described Ferdinand’s scent as spiced apples and tea leaves, but to Hubert it was so much more. He could smell the very spices the exuded: cinnamon, cloves, and cardamom. And he was a delightful chai tea, nothing at all like the fruity teas Ferdinand himself preferred to drink. He was a scent that seemed to be perfectly crafted for Hubert to indulge in. Not sweet like many Omegas he’d met, but divinely spicy with just an underlying sweetness. 

“Now Hubert, if I didn’t know any better, I’d almost think you were talking about yourself.” Ferdinand lifted his cup, hiding his smile from view, but Hubert knew it was there.

“Perhaps I am.” Hubert laid the bait before the other man, enticing him to take it. Thankfully, Ferdinand was always one to rise to a challenge.

“Well if you are referring to yourself, I should inform you that my schedule is clear tomorrow, and as much as I do love our cafe meetings, I feel like we must do something else for a proper date.” Setting his cup down with a soft clink against the glass saucer, Ferdinand carded his fingers together, returning the challenge, “So what will you do?”

“I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow at seven o’clock sharp. I hope I’ll exceed your expectations.” Hubert replied with a smirk.

**22 Years Old -**

Hubert and Ferdinand had done their best to not rush into anything with their relationship and this included Ferdinand’s heats.

During his heats, Ferdinand would keep himself at him, locked in his room, surrounded by his nest. Over the years items had been added to it. The first thing added had been a blanket that Dorothea had gifted him (they’d exchanged blankets to have each other’s scent for comfort). The next thing to come was from Edelgard, a simple handkerchief. Though there were no underlying romantic or sexual feelings between the two of them, they’d been friends for so long that her scent was a comfort to Ferdinand.

Finally, Ferdinand added many pieces of clothing from Hubert’s wardrobe.

It started with a sweater he’d stolen after one of their many dates, when they’d been walking at night and Ferdinand had gotten particularly chilly. Hubert had offered the sweater to keep him warm as they walk together, hand-in-hand. Next came a pair of gloves that Ferdinand had maybe, just possibly, stolen from Hubert’s apartment without asking him first. If Hubert ever noticed, he never commented on it. Finally, he had a scarf that he’d specifically requested from Hubert one night before his heat had begun. It was covered in Hubert’s scent (incense, the smoke of burning candles, pine trees, and winter air), being pressed against his scent gland right before Ferdinand took ownership of the article. If Ferdinand kept his face pressed into it for most of the heat that followed, no one needed to know.

After a year of dating, however, they had finally decided they were ready for that next step. They’d had sex before, many times, but heats were entirely different. With their inhibitions reduced there were many more risks involved and Hubert wanted to make sure he and Ferdinand were ready for that. Now that he was done with his first degree and had started graduate school and Ferdinand was living with him instead of his family, it seemed like the perfect time to take that step.

And so, when Ferdinand started to build his nest in their shared bedroom, Hubert started to take precautions of his own. He got nourishments ready for them, including bottles of water and protein bars, and washcloths to place in the ensuite so he could keep Ferdinand and himself as clean as possible for the duration of the heat.

And yet, even with his preparations, when the heat began Hubert could hardly say he was ready for the event itself.

Ferdinand lay in the middle of their bed, his scent filling the entirety of the room, wrapping around Hubert and filling his senses. He could feel his incisors elongate and his mouth water, wanting to sink his teeth into Ferdinand more than he’d ever wanted anything. Creeping closer to the bed, he crawled over the prone man on his bed before brush the long amber locks away from his face. Ferdinand whimpered at his touch before he turned his face to gaze up at his Alpha.

“H-Hubert, no… Alpha? I need you, please…” Even as he said that, Ferdinand seemed to try to preserve his modesty though, moving his knees together to hide himself. Hubert smirked down at him and pressed his hands between his knees, pulling them apart gently.

“I know, my darling. Alpha will take care of you if you’re good.” But Hubert knew in the back of his mind that Ferdinand could ask him for anything in that mind and he would do it. The smell alone was close to driving him mad and if he didn’t get a taste soon he feared he might lose his mind. “Now, open up for me, Ferdinand.”

“Yes, Alpha…” With some restraint, Ferdinand opened his legs and Hubert could finally take in the full vision that Ferdinand created. His hair fanned out like a halo around him. Amber eyes with tears resting on his lashes, just waiting for pleasure to force them to fall. A divine blush paining his entire body in a heavenly shade of red, begging for Hubert’s touch. Slick dropped down his thighs, leaking from his hole, and Hubert could not wait to get his fill of the ambrosia of the Gods.

And no one would deny him now.

Diving down between Ferdinand’s quivering thighs, he began to lap up the slick that fell from his hole. Ferdinand cried out as Hubert’s tongue pushed into him, forcing more and more of the sweet liquid out of him. His moans filled the room and motivated Hubert to go deeper, to thrust his tongue harder into his Omega. He could not get enough of the taste, feeling much like an addict as the slick streamed down his chin and onto the sheets below them.

“A-Alpha, please, I need more!” Even as Ferdinand begged for more, though, his hands had come up tangled into Hubert’s black locks, pressing his face further into his cunt. Hubert smirked and pulled back, breaking Ferdinand’s hold on him. Taking hold of his Omega’s legs, he licked up one of his thighs before biting into the toned area. Ferdinand screamed out as the teeth dug in, drawing drops of blood from the puncture. “Alpha, please!”

Hubert lapped at the blood on Ferdinand’s thigh, delighting on the taste on his tongue as it mingled with the remaining slick. A perfect marriage of flavors.

“Of course, my dear Omega, whatever you need.” And with that he moved over his lover, taking his face into his hands and pressing a smouldering kiss onto Ferdinand’s lips. Their tongues mingled and Ferdinand could taste himself on Hubert’s tongue. The stimulation of the act made him crave even more and his hips bucked up, causing Hubert to use one hand to press hips back down onto the bed. Moving back, Hubert wiped the spit off his lips before pressing two fingers against Ferdinand’s lips, which the Omega happily accepted into his mouth, sucking on them happily. “I guess you can wait no longer. Let us begin.”

And with little ceremony, Hubert entered his Omega, relishing in the sound of Ferdinand yelling out around the two fingers in his mouth. Hubert pressed them in further, gagging him for a moment before pulling them back and allowing Ferdinand to resume suckling on them.

“What a good Omega you are for me, sucking me in so well.” Ferdinand felt like heaven around Hubert’s large cock, opening perfectly to take him in, the click allowing him to slide right in with little resistance. He moved like a beast, with hard and fast thrusts, taking as much as he could from Ferdinand. Thankfully it seemed like the Omega below him couldn’t get enough of the sensations. He was moaning and panting around Hubert’s fingers, begging for more, more, _more please_. And Hubert gave him everything he asked for, making an absolute mess of his lover.

When he felt his knot begin to grow, he thought to warn Ferdinand, but in an instant he found that the Omega had wrapped his legs around his Alpha and was drawing him closer. His eyes were locked on Huberts. He took a gentle hold of Hubert’s wrist, too exhausted to truly fight him, but Hubert allowed him to pull his hand away. And with his fingers outside of Ferdinand’s mouth, the Omega finally spoke.

“Please fill me up, Alpha. Give me all of you.” An even brighter blush colored Ferdinand’s cheeks as he continued, “I want to be filled with your children, Alpha.”

And who was Hubert to refuse such a request, truly?

**24 Years Old -**

Three years of shared heats and a shared apartment and a shared life together,

Their wedding was a quiet affair, but beautiful nonetheless.

Dorothea styled Ferdinand’s long hair into a beautiful braid that cascaded down his back, before walking him down the aisle to meet his grooming. Ferdinand’s father had refused such a duty, but that was okay with Ferdinand. Having Dorothea there, who’d been supporting him for years, seemed more fitting.

Edelgard stood at Hubert’s side, tending to the rings the two would exchange during the ceremony. She was to be his Maid of Honor, just as Dorothea was to Ferdinand. 

They’d only invited a few people to attend the affair, but it was comfortable and the halls of the cathedral were filled with love as the two men exchanged their vows. It was merely a formality, as they’d marked each other a year prior, but it brought Ferdinand a joy he could barely express to be able to stand before the Goddess and proclaim:

This is the man I love, now and forever.

And to have Hubert say the same in return brought him a sense of euphoria he could hardly express.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about this story, because it was more of a series of drabbles rather than a full story:
> 
> • Hubert never actually hated Omegas. He just knew that picking at Ferdinand possibly being an Omega would upset him, and he's all about doing whatever he can to upset that cute sunshine boy.  
> • What is Ferdinand doing now that he is free from his father's endless list of shitty suitors? He's probably out Fighting the Man for Omega Rights. Hubert helps him with this and offers to poison anyone who gets in his way (Ferdinand appreciates the sentiment, but politely refuses).  
> • Hubert is studying chemistry, because I just see modern!Hubert making new medicines but also let's be real, he's making poisons in his spare time.


End file.
